Talk:David Bernard Wolf/@comment-2604:2000:DEC2:E700:7D34:9439:2DCA:EACA-20171001200806
'COMMENTS' • 72 Add a public comment...1996 Top commentshttps://www.youtube.com/user/AaronBruceLadner Aaron Ladner1 year ago20:59, Barney Channels his Inner Drill Sergeant.﻿Reply 4 Hide replies https://www.youtube.com/user/britainluver431 britainluver4311 year agoAnd uses the force at the same time.﻿Reply 3 https://www.youtube.com/user/r8420122 Ramzi Kamel10 months agoAaron Ladner u.﻿Reply 1 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCpgzDUQUrYbAfeUkndIY6vA Emmy Clonts8 months agoRamzi Kamel the. g﻿Reply 1 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCSmp55slcSs8IG-3AnQJqAA Ramon Tito Orduno6 months ago9:18﻿Reply 2 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCSmp55slcSs8IG-3AnQJqAA Ramon Tito Orduno6 months ago0:26﻿Reply 2 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCSmp55slcSs8IG-3AnQJqAA Ramon Tito Orduno6 months ago9:36﻿Reply 2 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCe84H6ebvN8Zrb3huXZjWQg Christina Mistretta1 year ago2:19 Yay!﻿Reply 9 View all 6 replies https://www.youtube.com/user/NECHOII NECHO II1 year ago (edited)29:09 THERES A RARE, SILENT 1989-1993 PBS LOGO!﻿Reply 3 Hide replies https://www.youtube.com/user/NECHOII NECHO II1 year ago(HERE) IS THE PBS ATTENDANCE OF 1992~ P HEAD: HERE! SPLIT: HERE! PBS TEXT: HERE! ANNOUNCER: ABSENT﻿Show lessReply 1 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCg8QKaN-Z7Lu6ylO25bmbJg April Peardon1 year agocrazy song﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCkMbAN7iDJn-OBLrsYfrlmw LuigiChamp Number 11 year ago1993 is what I was born﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/user/NECHOII NECHO II1 year ago (edited)ME, 1997!﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/user/chrispleasantable chrispleasantable1 year agoMe too!﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/user/NECHOII NECHO II1 year ago (edited)OH, THAT'S GREAT!﻿'Reply https://www.youtube.com/user/chrispleasantable chrispleasantable1 year agoNo I was born in 1993, you were born in the year the Backstreet Boys got started.﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/user/NECHOII NECHO II1 year ago (edited)'SO YOU WERE BORN IN THE SAME YEAR AS daeshaun1000?﻿'Reply https://www.youtube.com/user/chrispleasantable chrispleasantable1 year agoThat's right!﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/user/NECHOII NECHO II1 year ago (edited)'NICE!!!!﻿'Reply https://www.youtube.com/user/chrispleasantable chrispleasantable1 year agoYeah, and what's even nicer is that you were born in the same year the Backstreet Boys got started.﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/user/NECHOII NECHO II1 year ago (edited)'WELL THAT'S GOOD TO KNOW, IT WAS ALSO THE YEAR OF PRINCESS DIANA'S DEATH AS WELL!﻿'Reply https://www.youtube.com/user/chrispleasantable chrispleasantable1 year ago (edited)It was also the year Aaron Carter started his pop music career, 98 Degrees started their career, and Will Smith became a solo rap artist.﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/user/NECHOII NECHO II1 year ago (edited)'COOL!﻿'Reply https://www.youtube.com/user/chrispleasantable chrispleasantable1 year agoYeah! Cool!﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/user/NECHOII NECHO II1 year ago (edited)'ALL RIGHTY-O!!!﻿'Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCkMbAN7iDJn-OBLrsYfrlmw LuigiChamp Number 11 year ago���� i wish to go back to 1993 & start my life all over again ﻿Reply 2 https://www.youtube.com/user/NECHOII NECHO II1 year ago (edited)'CHECK OUT NECRO ONE FOR THE BUTCHER KNIFE ft. GORETEX AND ILL BILL ILL BILL MURDER MURDER NECRO DO THE CHARLES MANSON ILL BILL OUT TO LUNCH ft. GORETEX!﻿'Reply 1 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCmJT5JjEixNGJtuO0kLNvWg Faizah Othman2 months agodan ssks ssjks s﻿Reply 1 https://www.youtube.com/user/kiratnini kiratnini1 year agoBarney It's Raining It's Pouring (Season 1 Verison 1992) Number Limbo Barney & Min Baby Bop Michael Tosha & Derek Tina﻿Reply 2 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCDY8cVcB7j_l0QJuNTA7BoQ Alec Moccia1 week agoMicheal And Amy And Lucy And Kathy Where Always My Most Favorites On The Backyard Gang And Season 1-3 But Lucy Was Only In Season 1-2 ����, I've Always Loved Barney And I Always Will And I'm 23 And Im Nit Ashamed To Admit That I Still Like Barney And Always Will﻿Reply 1 Hide replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCK2Pq06BdBX9fKv-p4IrIug mask destructor1 week agosame﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCe84H6ebvN8Zrb3huXZjWQg Christina Mistretta1 year agoNumber Limbo 22:15﻿Reply 2 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCe84H6ebvN8Zrb3huXZjWQg Christina Mistretta1 year agoThis Old Man 6:06﻿Reply 2 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6UCQYlzl8hoeyFokbsXQKQ Katie Cadet2 days agoBarney A Carnival of Numbers Cartoon Version Barney and Baby Bop and Sally the Camel as themselves Luci (the cheerleader)..................Cassie Montgomery Tosha............................................Jimmy Montgomery (Louise's Understuddy) Lou (Lou and Lou Safety Patrol)....................Shawn Katie Cadet.................Kathy﻿Read moreReply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCDY8cVcB7j_l0QJuNTA7BoQ Alec Moccia1 week agoAnd I'm Not Ashamed To Admit It.﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCLdySux0aK7IzJnrR8TGdVg LadyDietrich19013 weeks ago'Luci - Leah Montes (née Gloria) Shawn - John David Bennett II Tosha - Hope Cervantes 'Kathy - Lauren King﻿'Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCcBRe58hc85ywplmsSRY5EQ Kenisha Gomillia3 weeks agoDon Moore dmie can you call your friend kenishia 5:00 Tuesday Thursday happy birthday Music eat food﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCUQzrUJsxaHOJb22L651SLQ Carlton Hurdle1 month agoShimbaree Shimbarah Shimbaree Shimbarah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 2:55 3:10﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC4weydeXvNbRzEUB7_xfHww HEROEYES / HEROCRAFT1 month ago0:47﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC4HySmpbaUK6HIzPd2p51rA thanh nguyen1 month ago0ppoknjn. Bbbb. B"b"bb. V. V u n.﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC4HySmpbaUK6HIzPd2p51rA thanh nguyen1 month agoSghgc. jkjnbjkjnb v Cty bbb 0009oij. Nộp hồ sơ the o.﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC4HySmpbaUK6HIzPd2p51rA thanh nguyen1 month ago&j﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/user/kiratnini kiratnini1 month ago (edited)Barney's Carnvial of Numbers VHS 1998 Opening & Closing FBI Warning Screen Interpol Warning Screen Distributed By Lyrick Studios Logo 1998-2001 Please Stay Tuned Barney Home Video Classic Collation Logo Barney & Friends Season 1 Theme Song Title Card End Credits Joe Scruggs Preview Barney's Adventure Bus Preview Barney Good Day Good Night Preview Distributed By Lyrick Studios Logo 1998-2001 Tape End Screen ﻿Show lessReply https://www.youtube.com/user/deedeedoodle27 Deedee Doodle1 month agoNumberriffic!﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCVRbmGoWch5vh740mJsVTxQ Angie Kiper2 months ago25:31 I love you﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCXmz8dpI4r7uT2_9Sp8oqPw Robert Burks2 months agoSally the camel 10:31﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCuzYPOLDb__URAdia63QYow Kat Cetera3 months agoThis song randomly surfaces in my brain like 25 yrs later..........﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCUyItWCGr6bTEM-Dt6xeDJw Gabie Euresti3 months agobarney is the my only friend﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCVjNJTMJRk6UBCcmU62EMfw Michael S.4 months agoI still have this recorded from TV2 new Zealand, good memories﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC2HbFw9_bdlBZTqXq42oWQw Josh Mrin6 months agoI had this back in 1997 or 1998.﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCysJjYY4M6d2Ax3n-AC_Z9g Alfonso Leon6 months agozjjxjkkaksywgyh<﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCysJjYY4M6d2Ax3n-AC_Z9g Alfonso Leon6 months agobbjnkn﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCCjfpTsuVDTG_G7Utx7IwGw Stefan Feliciano6 months agoT﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/user/BillyBrooks2 William Brooks7 months agoSCREW THAT Y WORD I DONT CARE FOR THAT WORD FREAKING JERK﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/user/snackers401 snackers4018 months agoLol you didn't listen to the thing before the video﻿Reply View reply https://www.youtube.com/user/Becky25270 Becky Raynor8 months agoAshley Olsen played full house how does she played two parts﻿Reply Hide replies https://www.youtube.com/user/GameStation3 GameStation37 months agoThat's not Ashley Olsen, that's Lauren King.﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCbpocg0XU9pSjQgdA5OZfbA James Fields6 months agoShe plays Kathy.﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/user/GameStation3 GameStation36 months ago (edited)Lauren King is the girl who played Kathy. Go to the end credits.﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCbpocg0XU9pSjQgdA5OZfbA James Fields6 months agoI looked at credits.﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCPjba2CGZ4bg3xIC797SQQQ Buy by utter J1 year agoBbbbghhbbb ggbbbhnh Byrne httthttbtb tb he h high hbbbbb h both mm g yo tj B. B in. B. M '. Tot. Matt ttttttttttttttttttttttttttt T﻿Reply View all 3 replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCe84H6ebvN8Zrb3huXZjWQg Christina Mistretta1 year ago2:21 Barney!﻿Reply 2 Micheal And Amy And Lucy And Kathy Where Always My Most Favorites On The Backyard Gang And Season 1-3 But Lucy Was Only In Season 1-2 ����, I've Always Loved Barney And I Always Will And I'm 23 And Im Nit Ashamed To Admit That I Still Like Barney And Always Will﻿